


The most important ring of all

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, drunk proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imaginative short work of what happened before this textpost (from Tumblr Coffeeisoxygen): Cas waking up one morning to find Dean’s ring on his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important ring of all

Cas wasn’t too sure when this happened, considering the state they were both in last night. But maybe it wasn’t so surprising after all.

Dean had been laughing, laughing about something, something he must’ve said but he can’t recall now. All he remembered was how nice it was to hear Dean laugh so heartily, to watch the corner of his eyes crinkle, his lips curling up and revealing teeth. How good it was to feel the heat from Dean’s body, his arm, as they leaned against each other against the wall, supporting one another from falling over. Dean’s hands had reached out to grab him many times to hold him up, to cup his face gently, asking softly, “Holding out okay?”

Dean was very affectionate, probably more than he would show in front of the others. Sam, Kevin, and Charlie sat on the couch, cackling at the screen playing the Three Stooges. They all ignored them both for the most part, although there was the occasional “get a room!” and “aww, they’re kissing!” in which then Dean would then raise the middle finger. They only laughed harder at Dean’s reaction before returning to their movie.

It was somewhere in between the arguing voices from the Stooges, the hysterical screeching and snorting from the trio, and the chuckle leaving Cas’s mouth when Dean turns to him with the softest smile on his face and mumbles, “Marry me, Cas?”

In his defense, he was  _drunk_. He made a noise at the back of his throat and then his entire body started shaking as he laughed.

"I’m serious, Cas," Dean said, punching him lightly. He looked more sober than he did a moment before.

Cas looked at him, leaned in and kissed him, before answering, “Hmm, let’s talk about this when we’re both not intoxicated, okay?”

"But I mean it, intoxicated or not, and I need to know what you think," Dean insisted, looking more serious now than he had been all night. His hand was on Cas’s face, a thumb rubbing the corner of Cas’s lips. "Because if you think that’s a stupid idea, then I’ll dismiss it now and we won’t talk about it come morning. We’ll pretend it was all the drunk talk and pretend I never said anything about it."

Oh, there was definitely a hidden fear in Dean’s eyes, a part of him that expected rejection and was preparing himself for it, the way his body tensed, his jaw clenched.

"Dean," Cas leaned in, just brushing his lips past Dean’s cheek to his ear, "Of course. Yes. Yes, I’d marry you."

When he pulled away and looked at Dean, the relief was obvious. Dean smiled delightfully before scooping him up and kissing him happily.

"That wasn’t the actual proposal, was it?" Cas asked with concern and Dean laughed into his neck, the hot breaths tickling his skin.

"No. I’ll do it properly in the morning."

Somewhere in between their kisses and touches, especially on their way back to their bed, Dean must’ve slipped his ring onto his finger. It had fit so naturally and well, he barely registered it.


End file.
